<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With the Ice by HolyFuckingHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558464">The One With the Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell'>HolyFuckingHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cas's List [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been wanting to try this for a while but Dean thought it was pretty weird. Well, he still thinks it's pretty weird, to be honest. Cas wants to use ice? In the bedroom? As weird as it is, Dean lets him try it. Lets Cas do little experiments on him because Cas likes to see how his body reacts to things, like the cold. And anytime Dean gets to have sex with Cas, he happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cas's List [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is actually kinda weird, lol. It was fun to write though. I heard about sex involving ice and figured Dean and Cas had to try it, so... Anyway, here it is! Thank y'all for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you ask them to leave?” Cas asks and Dean walks into his room carrying a tray of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Then Sam annoyingly asked why we had to do this during the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Cas asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sits down on the bed next to Cas and hands him the ice tray. “I told him he could fuck off. Leave or stay, it’s his choice.” Cas tilts his head. “But Jack wanted to go somewhere anyway, so they left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, great!” Cas cheers, “Take off your pants… Take off </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>your clothes actually…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh,” Dean starts pulling off his shirt. “I gotta admit… I feel weird about this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t wish to do,” Cas reminds him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Dean nods. “I know… It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>weird, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Cas shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Okay then…” Dean chuckles to himself at Cas's blatant nonchalance about new or weird things. Especially new or weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. “Cas, why do you always make me ask you to take your clothes off too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was unaware of that… I will take my clothes off…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I strip, can you strip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, deal? Anytime I take my clothes off, instantly you start doing it too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but if you see me undressing, you have to undress as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughs, “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both undress quickly then promptly start making out on the bed. Sloppy. Dean is under Cas holding onto him tightly with his arms and legs like a monkey. Dean would like to have kissed for longer when Cas finally pulls away. “I don’t want the ice to completely melt,” Cas says to make Dean let go of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really get what’s going on here…” Dean swallows. “Isn’t the warmth aspect one of the greater appeals of sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could see how that could be true, yes,” Cas nods. “I would still really like to try this though if you are okay with the idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nods, “Anything you want, Cas.” Cas smiles at him and kneels back on the bed over Dean, an ice cube in hand. “I still don’t know what to do. I feel like… Awkward.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You just have to relax and I’ll try to make you feel good. You do not have to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have goosebumps,” Dean says looking at the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas starts circling one of Dean’s nipples with the ice cube which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his sensitive nipples. Dean winces, “Fuck…” Dean stars wiggling and his toes start curling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love how hard your nipples become when they get cold,” Cas smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahh,” Dean winces again. It starts to look like Dean can’t very well handle the cold so Cas pulls the ice cube away and starts sucking sloppily on Dean’s nipple. “Oh fuck,” Dean groans, “That feels good! That feels good- Mmm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas half-smiles and keeps sucking until he feels the cold disappear. Once it does, Cas circles his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> nipple with the ice cube. “I believe the contrast was what made it feel good,” Cas notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dean whines again. “Like a hot shower after being outside in the cold all day…” Dean suggests. But then he remembers that Cas doesn’t get cold. Or hot. That explains why Cas wants to try all this different temperature stuff on Dean, he’s experimenting. Cas is always saying how he enjoys how Dean’s body reacts to stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you enjoy those, the hot showers? They feel pleasant?” Cas tries to say both of those as statements but it sounds like questions each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hell yeah,” Dean groans. Cas takes the ice cube off of Dean’s nipple again and starts sucking on it. “Fuck!” Dean groans out loudly. “You’re so warm. You’re so warm,” Dean mumbles in awe. Cas’s tongue feels so good against his nipple. It’s so soothing and hot and wet and good. Dean presses his chest up slightly against Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Cas gets a little distracted, just sucking and licking on and around Dean’s nipple. He usually can stay pretty focused but this is really fun. Eventually, he pulls away and replaces his tongue with the ice cube again. Dean yelps. “Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Cas hums, “You’re so warm compared to the ice… It’s melting and making you all… Wet…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean squeaks, “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” Cas asks smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it warm again…” Dean pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Cas asks. He’s messing with him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck it, please… Or lick it… Or…” Dean winces from the cold again, “Just put your mouth on it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It?” Cas grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My nipple, Cas. Please.” Cas moves the ice and starts lapping at Dean’s nipple. “Thank you,” Dean hums. “Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas licks longer than he needs to because Dean likes this. And frankly, he does too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite it-” Dean says quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Cas mumbles while still sucking around Dean’s nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite. it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas doesn’t change anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas grins slightly then gently bites down on the nub of Dean's nipple. “Hah- Fuck!” Dean pants. Cas keeps his mouth against him and starts licking haphazardly as he brings the ice cube to his other nipple. Dean whines softly at the two opposite feelings. It’s overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sits up leaving Dean’s nipple wet with slobber as he blows onto it. The cold from the air is nothing though, not compared to the ice. “I love your nipples, Dean. I wasted so much time not loving them, I’m truly sorry about that…'' The ice cube finally melts away and a very cold drip of water falls down Dean’s side, clinging to him the whole time until it reaches the bed. It’s freezing and it feels like a whole new zap of cold. “Should I soothe this one too?” Cas circles Dean’s nipple with a finger that was holding the ice, making it very cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Cas. Yes…” Dean nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will warm up on its own, will it not?” Cas pinches it gently, still with cold fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean whines, “Yeah, but-” Dean reaches his own hand and presses his palm against his nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grabs his wrist and pulls it away. “No, Dean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nipple is still freezing. Yes, it’s warming up, but damn it’s cold. “Please, Cas?” Dean begs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas leans down again and starts sucking on Dean’s nipple, swirling the tip of his tongue delicately around the nub. Dean puts his hand into Cas’s hair, running his finger through it slightly. He hums like it’s relieving because really it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bite me,” Dean grumbles, “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas doesn’t really know where the sudden want for roughness towards his nipples came from but if Dean wants it, Cas is happy to oblige. So, Cas bites down gently on Dean’s nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean squeaks. “Harder, Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Cas moves and just starts nibbling and sucking the area around his actual nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Dean pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Cas asks sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels good- It feels good…” Dean swallows. “Please, just,” Dean pokes the nub of his nipple, “Right there. Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is unsure about it but decides he’ll just do it the one time. He bites a bit more roughly, but he also puts his tongue between his teeth when he does it. Dean seems to like it given that he actually lets out a full moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas is always so shocked when Dean gets like this with just nipple stimulation alone. Cas doesn’t really understand how it feels because his nipples really aren't that sensitive. Cas sits up fully and smiles down at Dean. “You are so enticing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are erect.” Cas reaches for another ice cube and puts it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be too if we just-” Cas grinds his dick lazily into Dean’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh,” Dean groans, “Fuck.” Cas does it again a few more times. “Cas, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did it!” Cas cheers, “I’m completely hard now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighs and relaxes, “That’s great, Cas.” He smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas leans down and starts kissing Dean again. Cas’s lips are so cold. And when Dean gets his tongue in, Cas’s mouth is cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s kinda fun. It’s like Dean is trying to get to all the cold parts of Cas’s mouth and make it warm. Or like he’s chasing the heat hidden in Cas’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kissing is very wet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Super</span>
  </em>
  <span> wet. So it gets sloppy real quick. Their kissing is often pretty sloppy, but this is a new level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pulls away. “You took my ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the ice is now in Dean’s mouth, but “No I didn’t. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>gave</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to me!” Dean says oddly because he’s talking around the ice cube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sucked it into your mouth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it into my mouth!” Dean slurps loudly and his face turns red from the embarrassment of that shockingly loud sound. “And I was sucking your lip…” Dean looks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it back,” Cas says plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have it!” Dean laughs. “I don’t want it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll give it back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean slurps again. He just closes his eyes this time, too embarrassed to deal. “Come and get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas starts kissing Dean again and it really feels like his tongue is trying to find the ice cube in Dean’s mouth. But Dean likes how it feels so he doesn’t help with the moving of the ice process in any way. In fact, if there was a way he could hide it, he would. Eventually, though, Cas feels it so Dean helps it back into Cas’s mouth. And they inevitably kiss more. Once Dean’s mouth warms back up it’s fun for him to chase away the cold of Cas’s mouth all over again until the ice cube melts completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sits up. Dean smiles at him with wide eyes, “That was the wettest kissing of my entire life…” Dean pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it enjoyable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirks, “Please save all questions until the end of the session, thank you!” Dean giggles. Cas just stares at him. “Yes, I liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Now what?” Dean asks curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I am going to perform oral with ice in my mouth and see how you react to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot,” Dean jokes. “Or, well, cold… Freezing cold… On my dick- Are you sure about this, Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would very much like to try it but you can say stop at any time, you know the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can… Try it…” Dean nods. “It’s not like I’m gonna turn down a blowjob under these circumstances, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Cas reaches for the try of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you- How are you gonna- What’s going on? What are you gonna do?” Dean babbles and swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would crush up ice and hold it in my mouth throughout the entirety of the blowjob.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re gonna just stuff your face with ice…” Cas nods. “Like a chipmunk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a chipmunk,” Cas says plainly. He holds three pieces of ice in his hand then crushes it in his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, what the hell!” Dean chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cas says, a bit concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were gonna,” Dean chuckles, “Like chew the ice up! Not smash it in your hand… You… Strong… Mother fucker… So strong,” Dean mumbles towards the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pushes the crushed up ice into his mouth, “I don’t usually chew things, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so fucking weird. I love you so much.” Dean giggles out. Cas is a bit surprised to hear Dean say that so casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Cas crawls down on the bed to get his mouth to Dean’s dick. “Ready?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Dean gulps then nods. “Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas takes Dean slowly into his mouth and it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cold, yes. Definitely cold. But Cas’s mouth is so wet! And there are so many things going on! Cas’s tongue is warm, or at least it is for the time being. And the ice is pressed right against the length of his dick and “Oh, Cas,” Cas starts to bob his head up and down. All the way off then all the way back on again. “Fuck Cas, hah!” Dean pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it feels really good. Way better than Dean thought it was gonna feel. He thought that as soon as his dick felt the cold he would go soft… Or at least something like that. He was wrong. And it felt like the opposite. He might actually be harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it feels cold though. But Cas’s mouth is so friggin’ warm. And the ice, of course, feels hard. But Cas’s mouth is so effing soft. Ugh! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas keeps moving up and down on Dean’s dick. And Dean keeps whining and moaning and not really knowing how to feel or what to focus on. Cas is just so amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas moves a larger piece of ice with his tongue all around Dean’s dick. Dean literally cannot comprehend that as something </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>should be skilled enough to do. How is Cas able to do this? ‘Cause he’s an angel? Is that seriously why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groans really loud randomly. So randomly in fact that Cas has no idea what he did to make Dean moan like that. He would be frustrated at the lack of data, but he instantly feels silly for thinking that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas keeps moving the ice piece around and naturally, it’s getting smaller. Then Dean whines “Ahh, not the head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not the head!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> So very quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas moves the piece away. So now he knows… Definitely don’t do that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean keeps panting and moaning and running his fingers roughly through Cas’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pulls away when all the ice in his mouth melts. He wipes his mouth on his arm then looks at Dean. “Did you not enjoy that?” Cas tilts his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was great!” Dean pants. “I liked it so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not seem like you are close to finishing…” Cas mentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, um,” Dean swallows. “I can’t get… I don’t think I can get there… When there’s… Ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Cas says bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean sits up just a bit, just enough to prop his head up. “So it feels really good. Soooo good! But it doesn’t feel like I’m getting closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Closer to… Orgasm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Dean nods, blushes, and looks away for a second. “I think it’s because of the cold… I’m just kinda… Stuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it feels good?” Cas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean smiles, still not looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas thinks for a moment, still and silent. Dean waits awkwardly but also doesn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cas finally stats. What would you like to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What wouh-” Dean babbles. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna do?” Dean gulps. “I don’t know… Can I like…” Dean is blushing so furiously and he really can’t figure out why. “Can I hear some options?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All options, Dean. I’m asking what you would like to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Options Cas. Throw ideas up and I’ll pick from those!” Dean closes his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I could perform more fellatio, with ice until you would like to stop, or without ice until you ejaculate… Or we can fornicate until we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> ejaculate. I’d be willing to use my grace to open you up quickly for the sake of patience, or lack of it… Or, whatever you would like to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me right now. I pick that.” Dean swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you kissed me right now, would your mouth still be cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas leans down, “Would you like to check?” Cas answers and kisses Dean. It’s actually unreasonable how much Dean loves to kiss Cas. It used to be all they did and Dean still loved it. “Okay,” Cas parts. His eyes start glowing bright blue as he gets up for the lube. Dean looks away a bit, away from the light. Then Dean feels it and Cas is getting him open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Dean groans. “Hah!” Then Cas stops. “Holy fuck! Really? That fast?” Dean pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas slides two lubed up fingers into Dean swiftly, “Yes, that fast. It works pleasantly well, wouldn’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yes!” Dean swallows. “Why don’t we just do that every time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas starts lubing his dick and lining up. “Because you like to be pampered. Taken care of! It’s called foreplay for a reason, Dean.” Dean rolls his eyes because he knows Cas is right. “Legs up!” Cas orders so Dean raises his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas slides into him fully and they both let out groans. Cas’s groan is quiet and strained. Dean’s is loud and he didn’t hold back in the slightest. “You gonna move or what?” Dean grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bossy,” Cas grunts back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Cas,” Dean wiggles slightly, “Fuck me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So </span>
  </em>
  <span>bossy…” Cas pulls out of him completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean whines, “No! Cas! Please, I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas lets Dean’s legs off his shoulders as he moves, “Be more patient next time…” Cas picks up another ice cube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Dean nods. “I’ll be more patient…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Cas gets back into place. “Just so you remember,” Cas grins, “You’re going to have to wait a little bit longer while I experiment on you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it a punishment,” Cas smiles wickedly. Dean looks at him confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas presses the ice cube against Dean’s hole which makes Dean yelp, “Ha! Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas holds it to him and watches how Dean reacts by wiggling and squirming. “I assume you don’t love this,” Cas chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold, Cas!” Dean wiggles more. “Fucking cold!” Dean cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> frozen water,” Cas smiles. Dean is reduced to just whining and squirming, eyes shut tight, fists balled. Cas finally pulls the ice cube away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later he slides slowly into Dean. “Awh!” Dean screams. “Good, yes! Warm!” Dean pants, “So fucking warm…” Cas starts sliding in and out at a steady and relaxed pace. “Yes,” Dean whines under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel very good. I love being inside of you, Dean,” Cas smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas…” Dean grunts, grabbing at the blanket under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas tightens the grip he has on Dean’s waist ever so slightly and speeds up. Dean groans as a result. “I love when you say my name…” Cas mentions. “Are you warming up, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean swallows and nods. “Cah! Can you go harder?” Cas just smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Will</span>
  </em>
  <span> you go harder?” Dean fixes. Cas starts fucking into Dean harder. “Ngh! Fuck!” Dean is still wiggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem you're about to orgasm,” Cas comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin-” Dean moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s soon, but that’s a good thing,” Cas smiles. “I like that you like this. Giving you pleasure is pleasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean grunts. He closes his eyes. It’s over for him. Any second now, he knows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to hold back anymore, Dean,” Cas grinds into him particularly hard. Dean groans. “Do you want your prostate stimulated? Is that what you are holding out for?” Cas grunts. Dean whines. Stupid dictionary Cas and his hot, dumb sex phrases. “Very well,” Cas holds for a split second then drives into Dean, of course hitting it. Cas is so good at sex. He’s so good. How did Dean get so lucky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas!” Dean whines then comes in a few short spurts. When Dean eventually comes down, he is panting and wiggling still. Cas pulls out of Dean slowly and sets his legs down. “Cas, what the fuck?” Dean grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas lays on top of him. “Yes? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even come!” Cas doesn’t say anything so Dean keeps grouching. “You said you would! The option was we could ‘both ejaculate!’” Cas still stays quiet but he’s grinning to himself. “You didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ejaculate!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean is obviously upset and that can be heard through his word choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied,” Cas chuckles. “I knew I would most likely not be ejaculating…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be concerned about it,” Cas says after covering Dean’s mouth with his hand. “It’s not necessary. I still felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>very good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grunts and Cas pulls his hand away. “Why did you lie?” Dean blushes. He is registering how fast he was just then and is embarrassed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get what I wanted! I did what I had to do. I wanted to be inside of you so I knew if I said that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I would pick it…” Dean finishes. “I still think you should get to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you enjoy the ice on your nipples?” Cas completely changes the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes. “Do you want me to jack you off? You always like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dean, I want to lay on you and ask you questions that I want you to answer thoroughly and shamelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dean pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you enjoy the ice on your nipples?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt good… I uhm,” Dean thinks. “It was actually really fucking cold, but I liked afterward when you… Sucked… On… Them…” Dean swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it enough to try again?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean says immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed that,” Cas smiles, swirling a finger around Dean’s shoulder. “How did you like the blowjob? I realize you already shared a bit about that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean clears his throat. “It was fun… Felt… Felt weird, but I liked how wet it was… And It was more intense when it felt warm… Uhm, not against the head though,” Dean cringes, “I didn’t like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” Cas nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, we could maybe… Do that again. If you like-” Dean shrugs, “Want to, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Cas kisses Dean’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a minute. “Aren’t you gonna ask how I liked the cold kissing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I already know that you enjoyed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immensely</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I incorrect, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It was fucking great. I like kissing and that was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Cas nods. It’s quiet for a moment again. “Did it feel too sensitive when I held the ice to your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole?” Dean interrupts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Borderline.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why’d you do that, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas giggles. “I wanted to test your reaction to it for… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Future</span>
  </em>
  <span> activities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh,” Dean laughs, “What ‘future activities?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas randomly reaches between them and gets Dean’s come on his fingertips. “Eat this,” Cas holds his finger to Dean’s mouth. Dean chuckles and opens his mouth, “If I tell you… You have to stay calm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean finishes sucking Cas’s fingers clean, “I’m calm,” Dean smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to eat you out using ice. In my mouth, on you, and maybe even in you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean freezes. He told Cas he would stay calm so he really tries to keep that promise. “Okay,” Then Dean starts to laugh nervously. Then loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be fun!” Cas smiles. Cas has a weird definition of fun, but Dean rolls with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kinky.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But we are kinky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t argue with that logic…” Dean shrugs. They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinky. More kinky than Dean ever imagined they would be. Especially together. He knew he was kinky… Not this kinky, but more kinky than the average joe. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas would end up this kinky. “Can I cross off the last thing?” Dean asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, because I added another thing. You can cross off phychrocism if you would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you add?” Dean says confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Remember Conroe? I personally think we can do better. I didn’t know what I was doing at the time, it happened by accident. We have to try again so I put it on the list!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you enjoyed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Yeah… I do, but every time I think about it- It’s just an embarrassing moment. Probably the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s going to be okay!” Cas coaxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean sighs. “You can cross the ice thing off then… Whenever it’s convenient I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rolls off of Dean. “Go clean yourself off,” Cas chuckles, “You’re filthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta do it?” Dean chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas nods. “But I can clean myself off so you don’t have to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean says sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ll be waiting here naked for you when you return so we can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoon?!” Dean asks excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoon naked?!” Cas nods. Dean bites his lip. “During the day?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cas smiles. “At least until Sam and Jack return.” Cas likes to touch Dean and he’s gonna touch him so much. All over. Hard and soft and everywhere. And Dean’s excited because he likes to be touched by Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just hang out naked in our room until they get back! Yes!” Dean says excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckles. “Dean, recently you have been saying ‘our room…’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like ‘are’ room instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘our.’”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean emphasizes correct and proper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Cas laughs. “I just mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this </span>
  </em>
  <span>our room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Dean laughs, “Yeah… I thought so, anyway…. You stay in here every night, you hang out in here even when I’m not around, all your stuff is in here-” Dean pauses and snorts. “Granted, you don’t have a lot of stuff… Just like…. Your angel blade, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> tshirt,” Dean laughs, “All your little nick nacks…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cas smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your panties…” Dean smirks with an excited giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>room then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dean smiles. “Yeah, so,” Dean gets off the bed, “I’ll be right back, then! Uh… And can we do it again tonight?” Dean asks. “Spoon again tonight?!” Dean clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do more than that if you’re up for it.” Cas raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Dean wiggles. He pulls on his boxers ‘just in case,’ mumbling to himself. “Horny Cas… Horny Cas! Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you!” Cas laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes go wide. “I forgot,” Dean admits, stepping out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cas has nick-nacks. Pass it on.</p><p>Comment what you think! I love hearing what y'all have to say! Sometimes y'alls reactions are really funny! Lol. Please though, comment, It makes my day. </p><p>Also! I had a couple of people email me which was nice! :) I got a few prompts which I am excited about! Still open if anyone wants to share their ideas with me! On top of that, I now have someone PROOFREADING for me! Special thanks to them! If anyone else is interested in that as well, the more input the better! Let me know! You get to read it before I post it AND give ideas directly! </p><p>Email me if you're interested or have a prompt: watsondude00@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>